<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mute, not deaf by Peejee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941296">Mute, not deaf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peejee/pseuds/Peejee'>Peejee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Muteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peejee/pseuds/Peejee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree forgets that Gengi's brother is not deaf.</p><p>----</p><p>The idea came from an artwork by knive_bullets on Instagram. Their art is amazing, and most of it is McHanzo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mute, not deaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McCree passed down the newly repaired kitchen. Before, back in the old days when Owervatch was still standing proud, it had been in a better state. The kitchen and the adjoined cafeteria had been places where people met up, had fun, relaxed over a big meal. Both places had been pristine, cleaned everyday by the newest recruits. </p><p>He remembered being one of them, and it had been of great use when the new Overwatch had finally decided to clean up one of the most important places of the whole base. Even the practice room had been cleaner than the kitchen when he arrived. A shudder went down his spine when he recalled how a sticky dark substance had been glued to one of the shelves. When he had tried to clean it, he had ended up with the not-quite-liquid all over his arms (the mechanic one was a pain to wash) and he even had gotten some stuck in his beard. </p><p>It was finally over and that place was now the most pristine it had been in 10 years. He didn't even look into the room to see how well of a job he did. It was too soon. His left arm was still acting up and his beard and hair still had humidity in it. The hair had been drenched by an explosion of water from the sink. It was fixed now. He hoped so, at least, or the next one to use it would have a great surprise. </p><p>Putting those thoughts aside, he kept going in the direction of the bay . </p><p>McCree had received a message from Gengi saying he would be there with his brother in less than 15 minutes, so he was going to welcome him and his brother back on base. </p><p>Gengi had left two weeks ago, going to look for his lost brother. Jesse, having arrived just seven days ago, had not had the chance to see him since the recall. Sure, they'd seen each other here and there over the years since Overwatch fell, but it had been almost two years since he'd last seen him now. McCree was glad to see him again. </p><p>His communicator pinged and he looked down at it. It was the cyberman again : "Forgot to say, Hanzo, my brother, is mute so don't be too taken aback if he doesn't answer you. Like don't try and make him talk like you do to everyone." </p><p>McCree paused at that for a second, perplexed, before he started walking again. His eyes being on the machine in his hand, he didn't see the doors leading to the bay right away and walked right into them. A bit stunned, hat having fell to the ground, he looked around, hoping that no one had been around to see that. Seeing that the path was clear, he bent down, using his back because his knees hurt more, and picked his hat up. </p><p>Just as he was redressing himself, the doors openned to show his cyberninja friend. Happy to see him again, Jesse exclaimed : "Gengi Shimada! It's been a while now hasn't it? Come here you." The other man didn't even have time to fully get through the door before he was engulfed in a bear hug by McCree. Used to such treatments, the other did not react more than hugging his friend back for a second before letting go. Jesse took a step back to let him through the door. </p><p>"Hi Jess! It's been too long, I'm glad to see you haven't changed a single bit since last time, if we overlook those many new wrinkles." </p><p>Just as he opened his mouth to protest, the cowboy was interrupted by the door opening again, this time letting through a serious man with black hair up in a bun and piercings in the bridge of his nose. He must have been in his early 40s, close to McCree in age. Jesse took the hat that was still clasped in his right hand and put it over his heart in greeting. </p><p>"McCree, meet my brother, Hazo! He's finally decided to join, I hope you two get along!" </p><p>Taking a good look at this Hanzo, the cowboy didn't doubt for a second that they would get along just fine. At least, he really, really hoped they would, because if not it would be a waste of such sharp eyes, of his even sharper jawline hidden under a well-trimmed goatee and of the small but buff body hidden under his jacket. </p><p>Changing the hat of hand - he couldn't greet someone with a prosthetic that still had some unidentified substance in the joints now could he - he extended his right hand at Hanzo. </p><p>"Nice to meet ya!" </p><p>Meeting his gaze right on, Hanzo offered him a smirk in answer and McCree's thoughts stumbled a bit. Under his breath, he let out an exclamation : "So handsome." </p><p>The oldest Shimada's cheeks got a bit redder, but Jesse thought nothing of it. Instead, mesmerised, he asked Gengi while not leaving his brother from sight (and he was a fine sight) : </p><p>"Gengi, is your brother single?" </p><p>Both brothers paused, Hanzo's eyes having grown a bit bigger in surprise. That's when the cowboy realized what he had just said. But Hanzo couldn't understand him now could he? </p><p>"Mmm.. You realize he's mute not deaf." </p><p>It was in those moments that he loved having a hat to hide under. However, it was still over his heart and when he went to put it on his head to hide his embarrassment, he was hit by the sight of Hanzo, a hand covering a part of his pink dusted cheeks. He was laughing, and it was the single most beautiful thing McCree had ever seen. </p><p>Damn. </p><p>When the brothers went on their way, - Gengi still needed to show the base to Hanzo after all- the archer looked right into the cowboy's eyes, winked, then left. </p><p>He was so fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>